


Let The Show Begin

by eyrist



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, circus au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/pseuds/eyrist
Summary: Let the lights dim, the curtains rise. Let the show begin.Come, one and all, young and old! Come into a world where magic is real, where reality is twisted and the impossible is made to be! Come watch Cirque du Fantôme and let your spirits free!Be amazed at the stunning accuracy of Noir, whose skills are the only things sharper than her knives. Want a look into your future? We have our very own Oracle at the ready, here to guide you on the right path! See our Queen of the jungle, able to control the beasts from within— with her bare hands no less!Getting tired of the adrenaline? Grab onto the edge of your seat and watch as the sly Fox makes another daring, dangerous escape from another more daring, more dangerous trap! Up above, our ever-graceful Panther is sure to have you gasping as she walks the thin line between life and death— And though he's called Skull, he's certainly not a pile of bones! See him bend and contort into shapes unimaginable!In the middle of it all, we have the one, the only— He'll make your heart stop, he'll sweep you off your feet! Watch Joker dance and fly with his aerial silks!We hope to see you soon! Surely, our cast and crew will steal your heart!





	Let The Show Begin

A flash of red, gliding along the air— it was, mayhaps, what struck the chord in Goro’s mind the most as a child visiting the travelling circus with his mother.  
And it was, mayhaps, what caught his eye even as he stood amidst it all, shoes planted on the ground but mind elsewhere— a place high up; flying through the air beneath the red and golden tent set up within the bustling city of Tokyo.

Yes, it was maybe the fine silk dangling from high above that caught his attention, but he would be a man caught spewing lies should he have said, in that moment, that the dancer entangled (somehow _beautifully_) amongst the smooth, red cloth wrapped around his lithe body—seemingly painting him in stripes and beautiful lines that cut through black tights and the skin whose muscles underneath flexed and tightened—was not the most captivating thing of it all.

He seemed to be the crown jewel of them, the circus’ _piece de resistance_.  
He was beautiful, suspended mid-air; Spinning and climbing with such effortless grace that he resembled a spider spinning silk; Twisting and dancing an enthralling number, the partner being none other than the red silk his hands grasped and his body entangled amongst; Falling, but catching himself with intricate knots wrapped around his frame, his legs, his arms, between his slender fingers and even his toes, as he held a languid, daring pose like something taken straight out of a photo in one sudden second between gravity and practised stillness.  
Though the sweat stuck to his forehead, it managed to make his exposed chest glisten, highlighting the strong muscles he used to perform his art, to fly and enrapture and entertain. His hair matted down into a mop from atop his head, but there was little to no doubt in Goro’s mind that the steely locks were as smooth as the silk he danced with.

And his eyes.  
His eyes were a sight to behold.

They were much too slanted to be normal— Like they were a wide, sharp pair taken straight from the mystical, the supernatural. They were confident. Catlike. _Mischievous_. His irises were far too black to be from this world, like he’d stolen them straight from the darkest of obsidians— mirrorlike in his gaze and boasting a shine akin to the most precious of jewels.  
But maybe the thing about his eyes were not the eyes themselves, but the overwhelming effect they had. They had a quality to them that drew a person in, almost as if casting a spell that attracted one to him; His pupils were easily hidden in the midst of the onyx they swam amongst, and somehow still, a fiery ray of emotions burst from within their core just from a single look cast to one’s way; And though they resembled a void, Goro thought that they might have just been the most _alive_ pair of eyes he’d ever been graced to see.

Right then, in that moment the aerialist opened his eyes after coming to a final stop with one hand grasping himself from the very top of his silken rope, dangling as if either foolhardy or fully-confident— _then_, was the moment Goro Akechi saw the spark of life flare like flames burning outwards, from those black (impossibly-black) eyes.

And then, they saw him.

Red, clashing with black.

And from the red, silken rope around which he dangled, Akira Kurusu fell.

**Author's Note:**

> i have,,, no self-control,,,, 
> 
> what is plot even i was just writing this without thinking lmao 
> 
> listen list !  
liue - suffer with me (bass boosted + slowed)


End file.
